My Sin
by yuuki55
Summary: Here is my third story I hope everyone will like it, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

My Sin

Chapter 1

Long time no see

The new school year has started everyone is in their new classroom, all expect for Tsukune and Yukari. "Hey Mizore have you heard from Tsukune yet in been over four months since I last hear from him. I'm starting to worry about him." said Moka.

"No I haven't seen him or heard from him yet I hope he ok class should be starting soon" said Mizore. Then they all saw the door opening and Yukari came running in. "Hey everyone sorry that I'm late. Guess who I just ran into" said Yukari taking her seat next Kurumu.

"Let me guess Gin finally growing up." said Kurumu. "I wish, but its Tsukune he really change over the summer. Just wait until he gets into the classroom" said Yukari. The door open up again and Tsukune walk in.

His hair gotten longer he had it tie up and he was carrying a sword on his back. "good morning everyone I hope you all had a great summer" said Tsukune then he took his seat and took his sword off of his back. "Tsukune your hair gotten longer you look nice with it" said Kurumu.

"Thank you very much I didn't mean for it to get this long" said Tsukune touching his head. Moka could see the warmth in his eyes was replace with sadness. "Hey Tsukune what happen to you over the summer" asked Moka.

After Moka said that the girls got a better look of his face. "She right Tsukune what happen" said Mizore. He smile at them. "Nothing happen just spend it with my grandfather and the rest of my family." said Tsukune.

The door slam open and a girl ran in. "Tsukune I finally found you I'm so happy" said the girl. Hugging him. "Hey, you are not allow to hug our Tsukune. What is your name" said Kurumu. She let go of Tsukune and look at Kurumu.

"My name is Rin Hyuga and I'm here to speak to Tsukune" said Rin. Before could saying thing else Tsukune got up and cover her mouth. "sorry everyone, but I'll be back Rin lets go" said Tsukune pick up his sword and drag her outside.

"**Something just not right go follow him**" said Inner Moka. Moka got up and was about to leave the room until Kurumu spoke. "Hey, Moka where are you going" said Kurumu getting up. "As class vice president I should go bring Tsukune back before gets yell at by our new math teacher" said Moka then she left.

She follow Tsukune scent leading her outside. She saw Tsukune lending on a wall and Rin dancing around like a child getting ice cream or candy.

"Why are you here Rin" said Tsukune watching her. She finally stop moving around and look at him. "We haven't seen each other over ten years are you not happy to see me" said Rin. "I am happy to see you, can you just answer my question" said Tsukune.

"Your grandfather send me to bring you back to mountains your training is not done yet . He all ready talk to your mother and father , and they said you can be home school" said Rin. "Well then he wasted your time I'm not going back to that place." said Tsukune.

Then he got off the wall he was lending on and started to walk back to class. "Tsukune that not fair they don't blame you for what happen ten years ago. I know that Kagami miss you" said Rin. Tsukune stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

"Hyuga Rin-san please don't ever say that name to me. And please return home, I have to get to class now. It was nice to see you again" said Tsukune then he walk away from her. Then she yell out, "Tsukune if you don't come back with me he will find you and make life hard for you and those girls" said Rin, but Tsukune still kept walking away from her.

"Moka I know that you are there so just come out" said Tsukune. Moka came from around a tree, "What are you hiding from me Tsukune are we friends. Please tell me what happen to you over the summer" said Moka. Tsukune couldn't look her in the eye.

"It's just like I said Moka nothing happen let get back to class" said Tsukune. She slam him into the tree and took his hand. "if you don't want to speak to me then you can speak to my Inner self" said Moka then she rip off her seal.

Her hair change color and she tighten her grip on Tsukune. " **Tsukune you know I don't like it when you lie to me or keep thing from me**" said Inner Moka. Before Tsukune could say anything they both heard a voice.

"Well well little brother I finally found you. I see the clan chose you to be the next head. And tell me who is this lovely lady you have here" said his older brother. Tsukune got out of Moka grip and push her behind him.

"**Tsukune who is this man and what do he mean clan**" said Inner Moka. "His name is Aono Kagami my older brother Moka-san can you please just go back to class this doesn't involve you" said Tsukune not taking his eyes off of Kagami.

"**In the three years we known each other you never talk about him. And I'm not leaving you by yourself" said Inner Moka. "Tsukune doesn't think of me as his brother. Now lets stop talking and fight me little brother I waited and looked for you over ten years now." said Kagami taking out his sword. **

**Tsukune look at Moka then back to his brother. "I will not fight you here" said Tsukune. Kagami started to get even madder. Then he smile, "Is that right Tsukune. Would you fight me if I show you this cute little girl who was following you" said Kagami. Then with the snap of his fingers a burst of wind came and Yukari was at Kagami side. **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

My Sin

Chapter 2

This is goodbye

Tsukune saw fear in Yukari eyes. "Don't worry Yukari I'll save you, just keep clam" said Tsukune. Inner Moka got into her fighting stance, but was stop by Tsukune. "**Tsukune what are you doing its no reason in talking to your brother. He is out of his mind**" said Inner Moka. Tsukuen wasn't listing to her.

"Let her go brother she has nothing to do with this" said Tsukune. "Show me how strong you gotten I can smell the vampire blood in your body and with the blood of our clan the Wakamura. If you lose to me, you have to give back what you took from Me." said Kagami. Tsukune took his sword out and point it at his brother.

Kagami snap his fingers and flames came around Tsukune and Moka. "**Damn there no way out. He trying to burn us alive**" said Moka. Tsukune took a deep breath and then put his sword in the ground. He said a few words then water put the flames out.

Then in a flash Tsukune attack Kagami. Moka watch them fight in mid air, "**This is so amazing it looks like they are dancing. I didn't know that he could fight like that. Is this what you were doing this summer Tsukune**" said Moka to herself.

Every time their swords hit each other, it sounds like thunder. Teachers and classmates came running out of the building to see what was going on. Kagami got slam into the ground, "I have back down for now" said Kagami. He look over to Yukari and took a small knife out, "Let's see how fast you are Tsukune" said Kagami.

He tosses the knife at Yukari. Both Moka and Tsukune try to get to Yukari in time but the both were too late. Yukari fell over coughing up blood. "**Hang on Yukari**" said Moka. She took the small blade out of the young witch.

Tsukune fell to his knees next to Yukari and Moka. "You could have killed me little brother. You had an opening, but you want to see how your little friend is doing. In my eyes you are still weak get rid of your feeling and get stronger foolish little brother. Kagami snap his finger and a burst of wind wrap around him then he disappear.

Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu, and Kokoa came running to their friend side. "Moka what happen to her and who was that guy just now" said Kurumu. "**She was stab**" said Moka. Tsukune pick Yukari then turn around to glare at the trees. "Rin show yourself I know you their so come on out" said Tsukune.

Everyone around Tsukune could feel his anger and sadness. Rin came from behind the tree and walk over to Tsukune. "I need you to heal her right now please Rin" said Tsukune. "If I heal her will you please do as I say for once" said Rin.

"Tsukune what does she mean" asked Mizore. He didn't answer her, he nod his head to Rin. She put one hand over the wound and her hand started to glow. Within two seconds Yukari stop bleeding. "All she needs now is rest. I'll give you the time you need" said Rin then she walk away.

All the other students and teachers went back to their classrooms expect Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa. They all went to the nurse office to wait for Yukari to wake up. Tsukune had his head hang low so they wouldn't see his face. The room was quite until Mizore spoke, "Tsukune who was that guy that stab Yukari. What did he want for you" said Mizore.

He looks up at them. "That man is my brother and what he wanted doesn't involve you guys. I'm sorry that this happen to Yukari. If you excuse me I like to be alone right now." said Tsukune then he got up and left the room. 

After Tsukune left Inner Moka spoke up. "**Have you guys every heard of a clan called Wakamura**" said Inner Moka. Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby all shook their heads no. Kokoa jump and look at her big sister. "Did you just say Wakamura" said Kokoa. "Yes have you heard of them Kokoa" said Moka. Then out of nowhere Kokoa jump out of the window then start running. "What gotten into her" asked Kumumu taking a seat next to Yukari? "Who knows" said Mizore.

Kokoa found Tsukune by the cliff. "Tell me who you really are Aono Tsukune. What are you to the Wakamura? Tsukune look at her then walk up to her. "I'm the next head of the Wakamura family. My full name is Tsukune Wakamura Aono. My mother told me to go by Aono so no one would try to pick a fight. I'm sure you know of my clan history" said Tsukune.

"Yea I know every vampire known your family history you should be happy to be part of that bloodline" said Kokoa. "I am happy. Can you do something for me Kokoa" said Tsukune looking at her.

"Yea why not" said Kokoa. "Please don't tell the others and please take care of them for me" said Tsukune. Before she could ask him why, He started walking back to his dorm.

It started to get dark. Tsukune finish packing his bag, and headed for the door. He started walk down the path that leads to the bus stop. He saw Moka waiting for him, "Where are you going Tsukune" said outer Moka.

Tsukune stop walking and look at her. "I see you put your seal back on, and to answer your question it's none of your business. Just go back to your dorm or be at Yukari side." said Tsukune. Then he starts walking.

She grabs his hand to keep him from walking off. "Tsukune I'm not going to let you leave. Please let me go with you to where ever you are going" said Outer Moka. He turns around to look at her, "You can't come with me Moka. I really wanted to stay here with you and everyone but after seeing Kagami I now know that I can't. Thank you for being here for me and caring about me" said Tsukune. He bows to her then he took his hand out of her grip.

He started walking again until she grab him and knock him over. "Please don't leave me Tsukune, every time I'm with you my heart starts beating fast. What I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you Tsukune" said Outer Moka.

She bends her head down to his and kisses him. Tsukune felt her tears falling from her face. He kiss her back without knowing she grab his hand and took off her seal. Tsukune broke the kiss, "When have you start being sneaky Moka." asked Tsukune trying to get out of her grip. "**The same day when you start keeping things from me and lying to Me.**" said Inner Moka.

"Moka-sama I'm sorry but I'm not allowing you to come with me. You going to make me late" said Tsukune. He felt her grip tighten and saw her fangs. "**You're making me mad Tsukune. It's just like my other self said I love you to much to let you go" said Inner Moka. **

The next thing she knows that she on the ground. "Well then I guess I have to make you mad and I will always love you with all my heart." said Tsukune. He kisses her one last time and then use one hand to cover her eyes. His hand glow and the next thing he know she fell asleep. He picks her up and carries her to the girl's dorm. He knocks on the door and Kurumu open up.

"Hey Tsukune what happen to Moka" said Kurumu with a worry look on her face. "Nothing happen just someone one on the swim team try to pick a fight with her that all so can I leave her in your hands Kurumu I have to get back soon. Gin and the other guys might be looking for me" said Tsukune at smile at her.

"Sure just lay her on my bed Tsukune**" **said Kurumu. He did what she told him and laid Moka on down. "Have a nice night and stay safe Kurumu" said Tsukune. He walks over to her and gave her a hug then let her go. "I will Tsukune, is everything alright" said Kurumu. "Yes everything fine goodbye" said Tsukune the he left her room and went to the bus stop to meet up with Rin. When he got there he saw Rin sitting on top of a car. "Do you have everything that you will need" said Rin. "Yes, now lets get going I know that the old man is waiting for me and you know how he gets if he is kept waiting" said Tsukune.

Rin hop off the car and open the car door for him. They both got in and Tsukune look down the one last time. "Goodbye everyone" said Tsukune to himself. After a few hours had pass they came to a stop, they both got out the car. "Welcome home Tsukune-sama" said the driver then he drove away.

They started walking into the forest, the walk way started to close behind them. They got to a mountain, "Hey, Tsukune don't do you remember when we was little we use to race up this mountain top right after you get done training." said Rin trying to get Tsukune in a good mood.

"Yea, I remember I always slow down to just let you catch up with me, now lets get going" said Tsukune. They both started to climb the mountain. Tsukune was the first one to make it to the top, "Hey Rin you still slow as every, you know that right" said Tsukune looking down at her.

"Shut up I've gotten faster over these last ten years Tsukune. I just didn't feel like climbing fast today" said Rin pulling her self up. She smile and put her hand on Tsukune arm, "Welcome home Tsukune" said Rin.

They walk down a path that had cherry tree in a line leading them to a hug house. Rin look at Tsukune all she could see was sadness. "You did the right thing leaving them Tsukune" said Rin. Tsukune nod his head to her and open the door.

They both saw everyone looking at them. "Welcome home Tsukune-sama" said everyone at the same time. "Well done Rin for bringing my grandson back to me" said his grandfather. He look at Tsukune up and down, "go change and come back down I want to speak to you" said his grandfather. The maids took his things and Tsukune went to his room.

He went to his closet and took out a kimono with his family sign on the back. After changing he went to the family room to see what his grandfather wanted. "I'm glad you came without a fight boy." said his grandfather. Tsukune bow to him, "The only reason I came back without fighting Rin is that I didn't want you to start sending clan members after me" said Tsukune.

"Now, now Tsukune their no need to be rude to Kyo-sama" said his aunt. "Tell me grandfather why are you rushing me to finish up my training." said Tsukune not listing to his aunt. "Kagami and his followers are planning to start a war and I want you to stop it at any cost. I'm getting to old to be fighting. Now go rest up tomorrow you will be in hell" said Kyo.

Tsukune bow to his grandfather and went to his room. He laid on his bed, "I hope they wont be made at me" said Tsukune to himself.

TBC


End file.
